


so what if i'm scared? (at least i've got you)

by thomasmxller



Series: the holy trinity [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller





	

Joshua frowned as harsh beams of sunlight scattered across his face, and pawed at the bed around him searching desperately for a pillow. Instead of soft cotton, his hand found the sinewy coarseness of muscle and skin. Slowly, he withdrew his touch and opened one eye. The sleeping form of David Alaba peered back at him, his eyelashes fluttering gentle against his cheek with each deep breathe.

Joshua stilled. David appeared to be naked, at least from the neck down, and, judging from the pounding in Josh's head and his inability to remember anything after the celebratory dinner, they had gotten properly drunk and ended up... where exactly?

He glanced cursorily around the room but his eyes had hardly taken in the image of a hanging French (French??) flag when a hand tightened against his hip. A hand that clearly didn't belong to David, who lay more than an arm-length away.

A pair of cool lips pressed gently to the back of Joshua's neck and it took all of his willpower not to lean too much into the touch. They smile against his neck and their owner withdraws them and brings his head into the crook of Joshua's neck.

"Good morning, mon Ami," Kingsley's husky voice whispers, brushing his lips over the tip of Josh's ear.

Joshua's heart dropped, the memories of last night racing back to him in a flurry of color and passion.

To his credit, his groan is only semi audible.

"I'm never drinking again." He says feverishly, his hand absentmindedly stroking at Kingsley's arm.

Kingsley chuckles, the baby hairs of his beard tickling at the sensitive part of Joshua's neck.

"Hm, and that's your only regret?"

His tone is light but Joshua knows him well enough to hear the uncertainty hiding behind it.

"No." Joshua states decisively, pressing his back into Kingsley's chest. He reaches over to David, who seemed to have awoken during the others conversation, and interlocks their fingers.

The smile Joshua receives from David in return is worth the headache. 


End file.
